She's A Lady
by xChelsie
Summary: "She's a backseat driver, a drama provider, a instant of the world." Randy is getting over his recent break up. Row is a disrespectful, rude young woman. When these two enters eachothers lives, sparks will fly, and fires will burn.


**A/N: **Hi everyone! Okay, I'm starting to believe this is a habit (me keep writing these stories and never finishing them!) But I have _some_ faith in this story. I've never done an OC before, so this is kind of new to me. If you guys like, please review and give me your feedback. Remember, so far I only own Romana! Lyrics to 'She's A Lady' belong to FTSK.

* * *

**X-X-X**

I'm sitting here, in the same position I've stayed in for the last thirty minutes. I can only stare forcefully at the clock, hoping that somehow, it'll go back. Back to three months ago, today. The day I lost _her_. My most prized possession, the girl I truly loved. She threw that all away in an instant with her words, which still haunt my memory like a ghost. _"I don't I can do this anymore, I'm sorry Randy. I can't be with you."_ Those words that stabbed my heart leaving me feeling more remorse. I can still feel the heartache, that pains my soul with the, reminisce of her. Her touch, her smell, her smile… every little thing about, I loved. Now, she sits in the arms of another man, who I know she's happy with.

In the past, I would dread the thought of her leaving me. The time we spent together left me d at how a woman like her even entered my life. Despite all of the nasty remarks, and foolish comments on our relationship from others, she stayed. She never listened to her friends' horrible opinions or her parent's complaints about me. She defended me from everyone. My realization came too late, she was already gone before I noticed it all the things she had done for me.

"Randy," John knocks on my door. He is one of the few people who have been friend with me before and after _she_ left. I can tell he's trying his best to cheer me up with him lame jokes like, "Dude either a whale is dying, or Sheamus is sing again, open up!"

I chuckle silently to myself before I open the door. John is still wearing his ring attire, with sweat dripping from his face, "You must've had one hell of a match, you look like hell, man," I say as he sits down on the couch that was given to me as a present from by Vince McMahon, for being on my game this year. John sighs he looks at the television, his eye's glued on the WWE Championship that rests on the arm of The Miz.

"Whatever it takes man, I'm going to make the champion mine," He says breathlessly. John has great determination, there is no doubt in my mind he won't get that champion from the Miz –and as silly as it sounds, I still wonder how that awful loser even got the champion?

"Well, you're getting there," I say running my rand through my brown hair.

"So, are we going out tonight?" John pipes with his usual face that reads hope. I shrug my shoulders, with no exact answer of how I want to spend my night. I know he obviously has something planned, just by his simple question, I could easily hear the inspection in his voice, of things I would possibly do later on.

"I'm not sure," I say. "I'm probably stay at the hotel room, and sleep."

"No you won't," He says. I look at him with a suspicious look. What the hell is he up to? I narrow my eyes and arch an eye brow up. I stare remorselessly at him, waiting for him to explain the reasoning of telling me what I'm going to do.

"And what exactly am I going to then Cena?"

"You're coming out with the boys tonight," John says in a normal tone, as if what he just said had no effect on him. I scoff and get my bag ready to leave.

"Dude, I don't care what you say you're coming out tonight. You need to get your mind off of Mi-" His words trail off as he looks to feet. His embarrassed face grieves with sorrow of even bring her up.

"Mickie," I finish it sentence. I nod in agreement, I was true. I needed to get over this girl one way or another, instead of feeling pity more myself each and every day. If she got over me so quickly, I wouldn't I get over her?

"I wasn't your fault Randy… it was her loss," John says. Yeah, right. Her lost, or mine? If anything, he knew talking about Mickie brung out the weakest part of me. Although she is with another man, I often find myself in a daze, just thinking about her. Not only did I adore her, my parents did as well. They'd constantly tell me how great of a girl she was, and how wonderful of a wife she'd be. Apparently, we all had our hopes up too high for future standards.

"I need to get over her, dude," I say with a devilish smirk piecing my lips. "And tonight, that's exactly what is going to happen."

I receive a proud high-five from John before he continues to talk about our plans for tonight. Apparently, we'd be going to a gentleman's club called, Fire that was only a few blocks away. Adam, Jay, Kofi, and one of the new superstar's Jimmy Uso, would all be attending with us. Most of these guys, I've known for quite a while, except Jimmy.

John pats my back, before leaving me alone in my locker room. As he leaves, I can hear Mickie close by. Part of me wants to run to her, and plead for her to take me back, the other half of me resides to stay calm, and try to ignore her. My luck faded into a disaster, as she repeatedly calls my name, as if we were two old high school classmates who haven't seen each other in ten years. Or in my case, three months.

"Oh, hi Mickie," I say, trying to keep my cool. Her smile, that I so dearly love, brightness up her face with joy. Her hair is flattened neatly with some tucked behind her ear. I like it better curly.

"How have you been?" She asks me. Her eyes look hopeful, yet scared at the same time.

"I've been good… how are you and that guy…I forget his name," I lie. I don't forget his name; it's the name I absolutely hate with the burning anger in my gut.

"Justin, Randy, his name is Justin, you know that," She sighs and runs a hand through her brunette hair, searching in her mind for a new topic. Though, I'm pretty sure every topic we'll talk about will be awkward, I stare down at her. Her big brown eyes, almost like a child's, look at me. The words 'I miss you' almost uncontrollably slip out of my mouth. Using every strength I could to force it away, I turned my attention to the man walking u to us. His spikey black hair follows decently with the rest of him. A small curves his lips as he puts his arm around him, and finishing with a kiss on her cheek. _Kiss ass._

"What's going on babe?" Justin says with his South African accent deep in his tone. His eyes glance at me, and then back at Mickie, which makes me literally sick to my stomach. He licks his lips, with hungry beamed in his eyes. It kills me to see him look at her that way.

"Nothing, I'm just talking to Randy," She says. "It was nice talking to you Ram-" She instantly pauses. Ram. The nickname she gave me that stood for our relationship. Randy and Mickie. She tries to continue her sentence, with a slight hesitation in her voice. "-Randy… I'll catch you around."

I can almost feel my heart being ripped out of my chest. Seeing her walk away with him makes me sick. Literally. I search for the nearest bathroom to release the puke that was rising to my throat. But the uncontrollable up-chuck made its way up quicker than I wanted. There, on the floor, was a seen of clear vomit in front of me.

"Randy," One of the divas, Melina to be exact, calls me. I look up at her, her eyes filled with worry. "Are you okay?" She asks. Of course, also knew about the breakup, on the count of her being friends with Mickie, or should I say _ex-_friend.

"Never been better," I mumble walking down the hall. I can hear her sigh as I keep walking. It wasn't her job to worry about me. It was no one job at all. After Mickie and I split, she became one of the people, as well as others, to care for me. In some way, you could say loosing Mickie made people care for me, which is exactly what I didn't want in the first place. Their pity.

* * *

**X-X-X**

The club isn't as much fun as I hoped it would be. Some of the dances, I must admit, aren't back looking at all. But they aren't Mickie. I sigh as I look at John, who seems to be enjoying his special lap dance, from some redhead. Around me, the others are doing the exact same. Enjoying their time, while I sit here, glooming in my sorrowful life.

My eyes wonder around the club, searching for the nearest exit. The blasting music and bright lights convert everything into a mystical place of colors. In my search, my eyes follow a blond next to me. She smokes her cigarette, with her head resting on her hand. It's obvious to me; she is one of the dancers. For some reason, my eyes will not let me leave her sight.

"What?" She snaps instantly. Her blond curls bounce as she turns her attention to me. Her outfit consists of a bra, and underwear, how could I not stare at her?

"Sorry," I apologize. She rolls her eyes with the hens of attitude towards me. "Shouldn't you be on the poll?" I ask as my backfire.

She glances at me from over her shoulder before giggling. There was something about this girl that made me interested in. Her appearance must be the reason for this. Her olive skin seemed to match well with her blond hair and brown eyes. My eyes stared blankly at her; her beauty seems to have my other thoughts on hold.

"Row!" A tall large man yells, making the girl flinch. Her cigarette falls slowly on the ground beneath her, her foot stomping on his seconds later. Her eyes follow up to the man before her, with fear.

"Did I tell you to get on break?" I says, well almost yells. She hesitantly shakes her head no. "Then get back to work!" He spits at her, like a lion torturing his prey. This instantly makes me mad; I take charge, and force him to look in my direction.

"Look Punk," I growl through my teeth. "Don't you ever talk to her that way. Or I will leave mess you up so badly, doctors won't be able to help." I feel a strong urge to punch this guy, but I jerk him away instead. The girl looks at me, as if I just committed a crime. I could tell, this was not going to end well.

"Well Romana, since this guy cares so much about you, he can help you find a job YOU'RE FIRED!" The whole bar instantly hushes down. The blond haired girl just stares at me, tears forming in her eyes like a baby about to cry. I try to come up with an apology, but she quickly runs off to the back.

"Slut," The man mumbled under his breath. This time, I don't hold back. I punch his jaw, making him fall unconscious on the ground. The guys all look at me, but I shake it off. I run to the back of the club, where that girl went.

I see her wiping away her tears, as she packs up her things. I feel almost hesitant, but I walk towards her. She looks at me before returning to packing.

"Thank you," She almost whispers. I nod at her sit in one of the chairs beside. The back was nothing like the front of the club. Beer bottles where everywhere, clothes were messily on the floor, it was like no one a wild party had taken place.

"Are you okay?" I ask her. She nods her head, but I can tell she's obviously lying. I can't think of any apology that'll work to make up for me losing her job. I scratch my jaw as I think of a way to help this girl out. She looks surprising very young to even be a dancer.

"Do you have somewhere to stay tonight?"

"No…" she mumbles. She covers her face with her hands to hide her shamed expression. I sigh and run a hand through my hair. My idea comes to me slowly. I would allow her to stay with me for the night… and hopefully it'd be something I won't regret later.

"Look my hotel is down the street," She looks up at me through her teary eyes. It almost makes me feel like the worst human being in the world to see her cry like this. "You can stay with me to." I offer.

She smiles at me, for a minute, I forget about Mickie. This girl officially had me sprung, in less than an hour. She big brown eyes, no comparison to Mickie's, washed me with the newfound fact that I had a crush on her. This mystery girl, that I intend to find out more about, leaves me at an epiphany. She will be my chance to get over Mickie.

"What's your name?" I ask getting rid of the awkward silence that had entered the room. She glances at me, with her smirk plated proudly on her face.

"Romana Artienzi," She says. "But you _will_ call me Row."

I reveal a challenging smirk back to her. _Row_. The girl I could not get out of my head, even if I tried. I hear the guys calling my name from the front. No doubt, they were all drunk faced wasted.

"Randy," John stumbled to make his way beside him. The smell of alcohol lingered in the surface. "What are you doing back here?" She slurred his words. I shook my head in embarrassment

"Row," I announce, "This is John, and he's one of my best friends, who pretty damn wasted,"

She giggles at the sight of his stumbles. I can only join, as the scene is pretty funny itself. I leave myself starring at Row again. More than anything, I want to know more about _Romana Artienzi_. Although she is no Mickie, she leaves me wordless with her actions that I've gotten to know for the past minutes I've known her. Am I falling for her? So soon? Maybe. But I know for a fact I'm not fully over Mickie.

And I probably will never be.

* * *

Okay well there's chapter one! I know I threw some much drama into that first chapter, but hey, its gets better as you read on. I've never made an OC before, but I really like this character I have created. She's very feisty (lol). I would love to now your thoughts on the story, and if I should continue with it (not so sure I will). So please tell me what you think!

xx. - Chelsie


End file.
